Dude, really
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRNS - Dustin POV in line with Strange Really and Weird Really. His take on the whole Ranger situation....


_Disclaimer: Just a quick little Dustin POV in line with my other two fics - Strange Really and Weird Really. Set during the other two. Enjoy. Angel Mouse, November 2004._

**Dude, Really.   
By Angel Mouse**

* * *

Man life around here has been so whacked lately. I mean, it was pretty cruisey and all before this whole Lothor thing man. I know that Tori, Shane and I weren't exactly the most excellent of students, or reliable or on time students really. But we tried, and that's the main thing right? Sensei forgave us for a lot, including the lateness. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had been running late that day. I try not to think about that too much though, it's a kind of weird feeling wondering what if. I'm just glad I've got the others to watch my back and we weren't put in those bubble things that Blake and Hunter told us the students were being kept in. That would be too freaky for me to handle dude. 

Speaking of the Thunder dudes, man, can those two ride or what. I was so jealous at first, but hey, they were riding larger and faster bikes than me, so that does account for a lot. And fight, man, those two are good. But don't tell 'em I said so okay? I'd never live that one down. I mean, it's bad enough they wiped the floor with us back when they were working for Lothor and all evil and stuff. But in practice and training, man, if they weren't holding back, we'd be gone in so many ways by now. But it's all good in the end right? Those dudes are just excellent fighters and pretty good friends, even if they do beat me all the time on the moto track. And then there is Tori. Dude, she is so excellent in the water, it's no wonder it's her element, that girl just comes so much more alive in the water. And I can totally get where Blake's coming from where Tori's concerned. I mean, once I thought like that but then I realised how much better we are as best friends. And besides dude, no one messes with Tori. But she does a really good puppy dog eyes when she wants something. None of us can resist it. Not even Cam or Sensei. Even Shane can't resist. And Shane's pretty good at things like that. Oh man, have you seen him on skateboard? That dude gets so much air! He rocks on it. He is so totally good at it. He's also a good leader; I have no hesitation following him in battle you know? Because I know he'll do the right thing. He's also so totally into being the leader thing, it was so funny to watch him and Hunter try and work things out but in the end it was all good. There's no one I'd rather fight with than Tori and Shane. They've been my friends and have had my back for so long; it's freaky the way that they anticipate me. 

And then there are the Thunder dudes. Now that they are all good and such it's great to fight along side them, and ride with 'em and everything. It feels weird sometimes with them fighting along side of us. And then the two of them working with me at Storm Chargers! But it's so cool that Kelly gave them a chance, it's great. Sensei's totally with them being and fighting along side of us, that it's great. The little dude still packs a wallop though, and spouts that Sensei wise stuff all the time. Luckily Tori usually translate for me when I have no idea what the little dude is saying. I just wish he'd stop bouncing off my head all the time in Ops. Oh crap, there goes the Thunder megazord. The thunder brothers have trashed it again. Ouch, Cam's not happy as he's got to leave the battle we're in the middle of to go fix their stuff. Man, if that comment was directed at me, even though I have no idea what it means, it'd still smart. 

Now Cam. There's a person I really don't understand. That dude is so smart it's frightening sometimes. It's great that he's got his powers and all now, really good. Because I could see lately every time he sent us out to fight, he really wanted to come with us. And that trick with the brick - dude - how cool was that?! The look on all of our faces I reckon would have been a sight to see. But even I know that without Cam, there's no way in hell we'd be able to do half the stuff we do as Rangers. And I seriously do like Cam, even though he can be a bit sarcastic most of the time, and occasionally down his nose at us, okay, me. But I know it's not meant. Look at the day his Dad made him give us our morphers, he wasn't best pleased but it all worked out well in the end. It's just that Cam is, well, Cam. He's really hard to approach sometimes. But dude, can that guy fight. 

In fact, the only one who can hold there own against him is Hunter really. And when the two of them go at it, wow man. Those dudes really let loose. And I think it's great really, how well those two seem to get along. It must have been hard for Cam, living with just his Dad in a secret Ninja Academy. Perhaps that's why he gets along so well with Hunter - a shared history of sorts. So, as I sit here doing what I'm told while we're fighting the latest monster of the week from Lothor, I realise that life is strange. But dude, really, it rocks. Really. 

The End. 


End file.
